


Kissing In Cars

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Daddy Ashton, I don't know what else to tag, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Shameless Smut, also Luke is only 16 in this so i guess that is considered underage???, also slight mention of crossdressing, because i love boys in panties, especially luke, oh heck ya who doesn't love road head, slight daddy kink too?, there's not much else going on tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sneaks out to meet his hot senior boyfriend. Luke is not very patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing In Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't post anything until after my finals but I was getting impatient. This is shit and I'm not happy with how it turned out tbh but I spent enough time on it so I might as well post it.
> 
> But I couldn't stop thinking about desperate Luke and a high school romance where they sneak out AND THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT AGE DIFFERENCE AND THIS HAPPENED.
> 
> so just imagine [this luke](http://media.tumblr.com/3e77db8cee8bd59a183718cc1917895c/tumblr_inline_myzk7vEDn51rmhatq.jpg) (and [this one](http://8tracks.imgix.net/i/000/497/755/luke-9436.jpg?q=65&sharp=15&vib=10&fm=jpg&fit=crop&w=521&h=521)) with [this ashton](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/d3/6b/e0/d36be0d3a305cc74e9b1771972520255.jpg) (and [this one](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3lXBnb-96wIplQQQfacWmvtDxzGZtjwC1Q27k0h639kLLJyMFPQ) and [this one](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fa/26/a2/fa26a23f6da2ec50a6e9fb34458710fc.jpg) and even [this one](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/08/41/cd/0841cd101b868a83cee590eab348e2cc.jpg)) (also there are links within for some more visuals)
> 
> title comes from Kissing In Cars by Pierce the Veil
> 
> also the song that Ashton is listening to in the car in the beginning is Mind Mischief by Tame Impala (not that any of you care)
> 
> (((((follow me on tumblr - [sleepyclemmings](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/))))))
> 
> *edit: looK AT THIS YOUG UYS I AM SCREAMING [x](https://41.media.tumblr.com/a852bb94ec24b024bf383befc4dcac85/tumblr_noxfxr4QwB1s8yf6qo1_540.jpg)

* * *

Luke was bouncing on the balls of his feet, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. His palms we’re starting to get clammy so he wiped them on his shirt and then crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his armpits.

He looked to his right, down the street at the corner where his boyfriend’s car _should_ be but wasn’t yet. Luke reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and check the time. ‘3:21 am’ Luke let out a sigh as he shoved his phone back into his back pocket and looked back at his house.

If Ashton didn’t show up in, like, five minutes, he was going back inside. He couldn’t risk his parents finding out that he was sneaking out, or that he was sneaking out to spend time with his 18 (nearly 19) year old, senior boyfriend.

He pulled out his phone again, this time to look at the messages between him and Ashton from before. Luke had sent him a [selfie](http://media-cache-ec2.pinimg.com/192x/9f/c4/e5/9fc4e50af7326352a28d18592a0c29d0.jpg) at like 2:30 in the morning, claiming he couldn’t sleep (which was half true, except that he hadn't even bothered trying to sleep because he was just up thinking about his boyfriend) and Ashton responded back with a [selfie](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BVZ2pNHCIAASnpF.jpg) of his own (which _totally_ didn't give Luke butterflies and remind him that he was dating the most attractive boy in school) and an offer to pick him up. He said he’d be here at 3:15. Luke reread the message, like, seven times to be sure.

Luke was about to send Ashton a text asking where he was but before he could press send he saw headlights come into view out of the corner of his eye. Luke whipped his head up and watched as Ashton parked on the side of the road a couple of houses down. Luke walked over to meet him there. He opened the passenger door and slid into the seat next to Ashton.

“Sorry I’m a couple minutes late babe, Indie started barking as I was leaving and I had to calm her down before she woke up my mum.” Ashton explained with a giggle. Luke laughed along with him, “It's fine,” he said and Ashton flashed a dimply smile at him.

Luke tended to forget that Ashton was nearly three years older than him, because despite his defined biceps and the stubble gracing his cheeks, his smile and upbeat attitude was similar to that of a seven year old. Ashton placed a large hand on the back of Luke’s neck and pulled him close enough that their foreheads were touching.

“I missed you today,” Ashton whispered. He moved in his mouth to connect with Luke’s for a quick kiss. “I hardly saw you at school, were you avoiding me or something?” Ashton continued, keeping Luke close.

Ashton was staring right into Luke’s eyes as he spoke and their noses were brushing up against each other. Luke looked back and forth between Ashton’s hazel eyes looking for any sign of anger but didn’t find any, only curiosity and a slight bit of hurt.

It wouldn’t be the first time Luke avoided Ashton at school. Ashton was friends with Luke’s older brother Jack, who was also a senior, and if Jack found out they were dating, he would not only kill Ashton but also Luke. Thus, why they had to sneak around at almost four o’ clock in the morning to get some time alone.

“N-no, I just had a lot of tests today. Spent most of my time in the library today to be honest.” Luke answered honestly. Due to their close proximity, Luke could feel Ashton let out a breath through his nose and Luke leaned forward to steal another quick kiss from Ashton.

“I missed you too though,” Luke mumbled against Ashton’s lips with a smirk.

Ashton broke into another grin and tightened his grip on Luke’s neck slightly to pull him back in. This kiss lasted longer, _Thank God_ Luke thought. Ashton caught Luke’s lower lip between his own and slid his tongue along the seam of Luke’s lips. Luke parted his lips and allowed Ashton to push his tongue into his mouth.

Luke sighed into Ashton's mouth when he felt him tug at his hair a bit. Ashton ran his tongue along the roof of Luke’s mouth, exploring a place that he was already so familiar with. Luke reached out and grabbed the front of Ashton’s shirt in an effort to bring them closer together, but Ashton pulled away abruptly. Luke’s breathing was already picking up as he started at Ashton with a questioning look.

Ashton chuckled and ran a hand through Luke’s hair, looking at him fondly. “How about we get out of here? Don’t wanna get caught by your neighbors, do we?” Luke shook his head quickly as he leaned back against his seat. He had totally forgotten that they were still parked. They had gotten lost in their own little world, something that happened more often than not.

Ashton put the car back in gear and pulled back out into the street, making his way down the long road that led away from Luke’s house and into the city. Usually when they snuck out they would just go someplace to eat in the city and talk, walk around and look at all the closed shops, make out against random buildings without having to worry about running into someone they may know.

Ashton reached over and turned up the radio’s volume, playing some song that sounded like it came right out of the sixties. Luke had never heard it before, but Ashton was humming right along and bobbing his head to the music.

He reached over the console to grab Luke’s hand, never taking his eyes off of the road. Ashton ran his thumb over Luke’s knuckles while Luke gazed at his boyfriend dreamily. He began to study every detail of him (details he had already memorized and filed away in his brain, but details he had still not grown tired of observing.)

His curly hair was tucked under a black beanie with some stray pieces peeking out in the front. Luke wanted to bite and taste the skin that covered Ashton's defined jawline and the slope of his neck. His arms still managed to look ridiculously defined in the gray long sleeve he was wearing and Luke was both envious of and turned on by his boyfriend's physical prowess. His large hand dwarfed Luke’s smaller, girlier one. Ashton's other hand gripped the steering wheel, long fingers tapping alongto the beat of the song.

Luke’s gaze drifted down to admire how fit Ashton’s stomach looked in his shirt and he could picture his tight stomach and running his own tongue along the defined lines of his abs. Luke shifted his eyes even farther down to look at Ashton’s thighs.

They were Luke’s favorite thing about Ashton. His legs were much larger and defined, more muscular and firm than Luke’s, which were still long and skinny with no real fat or muscle on them. Luke noticed the way Ashton’s thighs were practically bursting the seams of his skinny jeans and he couldn’t help but imagine Ashton’s thighs framing his face while he went down on Ashton.

Luke had to refrain himself from moaning at the thought of being that close to Ashton, even though it wasn’t anything new for either of them.

Luke looked back up at Ashton’s face and noticed that he was still looking at the road. Luke took his opportunity and slipped his hand out of Ashton’s and placed it on Ashton’s thigh, right above his knee. Ashton just cast a side glance at Luke and gave him a soft, sincere smile, not thinking anything of Luke’s actions. Luke squeezed at Ashton’s thigh for a moment before rubbing it up higher along his jeans, his fingers grazing the inner seam.

Ashton looked over at Luke again and quirked up his eyebrows, “Whatcha doin’ babe?” Luke shrugged his shoulders but didn’t respond, just continued to move his hand up and down Ashton’s thigh. Ashton shook his head softly and continued to focus back on the road. Luke smiled to himself. His actions were just shy of becoming sexual, so Ashton probably played it off as Luke just being affectionate.

But when Luke’s hand moved even higher up Ashton’s thigh and his fingers began to graze over Ashton’s crotch, Ashton’s breath caught in his throat and Luke knew Ashton picked up on what Luke was doing. Luke traced his fingers lightly over the zipper on Ashton’s jeans and all the way up to the waistline. He snuck his fingers under Ashton’s shirt to feel the skin above Ashton’s jeans, feeling the slight bristle of Ashton’s happy trail under the pads of his own fingers.

Luke looked up at Ashton, silently pleading for him to look back at him, but Ashton kept his eyes on the road. Luke was determined to get more of a reaction out of Ashton so he pressed the heel of his palm down onto Ashton’s cock. Luke leaned out of his seat and over the console to nuzzle into Ashton’s ear. “Ashtooooooon,” he said in a voice as seductive as he could manage, “Ashton look at me babe.” He continued to palm Ashton through his jeans while Ashton just clenched his jaw tighter and kept driving.

Luke was not really one for trying to be sexy, he usually just felt dumb and super self-conscious. In his opinion, Ashton was more than sexy enough for the both of them and he was perfectly fine with just letting him take over. But Luke couldn’t stop thinking about Ashton and the way his cock feels heavy on his tongue and imagining gripping Ashton’s thighs tightly as he listens to him moan. Luke wanted it so bad that his breathing had gone rapid and uneven and he hadn’t even been touched yet. Hell, his efforts had hardly been _acknowledged_.

He leaned down again to press a light kiss to Ashton’s neck to try again to get his attention. It seemed to work a little bit because Ashton gripped the wheel a little tighter and let out a heavy sigh. Luke smirked to himself and decided that that was his cue to keep going.

He moved his slender fingers to undo Ashton’s jeans and while he meant to be sexy and slow about it in order to tease Ashton, he started to think ahead about getting his mouth around Ashton’s thickness and how good it feels when Ashton pushes to the back of Luke’s throat and Luke just ended up groaning out loud and fumbling with the zipper.

He paused to reach a hand down to palm himself slightly through his own jeans, trying to relieve some pressure so he wouldn’t cum in his own pants before anything even happened. He went back to his previous task and managed to get Ashton’s jeans undone and pulled down slightly, leaving soft kisses along Ashton’s neck the whole time. The only response Ashton had given Luke was a slight smirk and leaning his head back slightly to allow Luke more access to his neck.

Luke let out a frustrated sigh, thinking how unfair it was that all Ashton had to do was look at him the right way and Luke would be a mess, but he was still determined to work his boyfriend up. He scooted back in his seat a bit and tucked his legs underneath him, sitting on his knees. He gave Ashton’s thigh another quick squeeze before leaning down and mouthing at Ashton’s semi-hard cock through the cotton of his boxers.

Ashton must not have been expecting that because he let out a throaty groan and placed a firm hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Luke,” Ashton said in a warning tone. Luke looked up at Ashton through his eyelashes innocently and allowed Ashton to pull him up a bit. “What’s wrong Ash?” Luke said as innocently as he could, loving that he finally got a reaction out of him. Ashton finally glanced over at Luke and gave him a look. Luke could tell that Ashton was worked up, but he was fighting against it.

“Don’t,” Ashton said firmly, “I’m trying to drive.” Luke let out a small whine in response which caused Ashton to smirk. “C’mon Ash, please, been thinking about your cock all night," Luke panted out. "Just let me-“ Luke cut himself off by leaning down again to mouth at Ashton’s dick again. Ashton looked down at Luke and grabbed a fistful of Luke’s hair and for a second Luke thought Ashton was going to give in, until he was yanked upright again.

Ashton looked wrecked already but his voice was still firm, “No. I can’t drive with your mouth on my dick; we’ll get into an accident or something.” Ashton kept his hand in Luke’s hair and kept shifting his eyes back to the road. Luke rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked back over at Ashton, who hadn’t bothered to button up his jeans yet, with a pout.

Ashton had both hands on the wheel now with a determined look on his face, focused on getting to where they were going without being distracted by a cute sixteen year old blonde boy with an incredible pout. Luke huffed loudly and mumbled, “Well what the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

He looked at the window and noticed that they were pretty close to the city, but still had a good fifteen minutes to go till they arrived. Ashton just shrugged his shoulders and continued humming along to the radio. Luke huffed again, just to make a point, but he only lasted about another sixty seconds before he was scooting over to Ashton again.

He wrapped his hands around one of Ashton’s arms and leaned in to kiss his neck some more. He began to suck a mark into the warm skin and pulled Ashton’s arm down to intertwine their fingers again. Ashton didn't pull away, just he turned his head in a failed attempt to look at Luke. “Luke…” Ashton attempted to sound chastising, but his voice came out more broken than before, giving himself away.

Luke hummed in response, noticing how Ashton’s breath hitched as he felt Luke’s voice vibrate against his skin. Luke was painfully hard by then. He could see the damp spot forming from Ashton's precum and he knew it matched the one forming in his own underwear. The soft cotton of Ashton's boxers reminded Luke of something that he _knew_ would work on Ashton.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he lost his nerve while leaving a trail of kisses up to that spot behind Ashton’s ear. Luke squeezed Ashton’s hand and mumbled in his ear, “If you let me suck your cock I’ll put on some panties for you. You know, those pink ones with the lace that we saw at the mall?”

Ashton let out a loud groan from the back of his throat. Luke pulled away to see Ashton close his eyes and bite his lower lip. Ashton looked over at Luke and Luke noticed that Ashton’s breath had started to pick up, matching his own. “Promise?” Ashton breathed out lowly.

Luke nodded feverishly, and he meant it. He was embarrassed when Ashton suggested it before, but he thinks how pretty he would look in pink and how nice the lace would feel against his skin. Ashton took a deep breath and glanced to momentarily check on the road before looking back at Luke, “Yeah, alright, yeah okay that- that sounds good,” he stuttered out quickly.

He was surprised to see Ashton like this, sputtering and fumbling with his words because of _Luke_ , but he figured he better take advantage of the situation. He returned to his previous position, resting on his knees, and leaned down to nuzzle his nose into Ashton’s crotch. He ran his nose along the line of Ashton’s cock and inhaled his smell. Ashton always smells like a mixture of sunshine and old spice and Luke could feel the warmth radiating from his skin through the cotton.

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ashton’s boxers and tugged them down just past Ashton's cock. Ashton lifted his hips a bit to help Luke pull them down further but keeping his hands steady on the wheel. Luke only tugged the material down a little bit more, just so it rested right above Ashton’s knees. Luke licked his lips as he looked at Ashton’s cock, thick and curved up against his stomach with a bead of precum leaking from the tip.

Luke leaned down and licked the tip, tasting the saltiness of the precum on his tongue and hearing Ashton let out a soft moan in response. Luke began to leave kisses up and down Ashton’s thighs, gripping and massaging them to feel the tight muscles underneath his hands. “God,” Ashton breathed out, “Just get on with it.” Luke smirked and licked a stripe along the underside of Ashton’s cock.

“Mmmph,” Ashton moaned. Luke did it again before wrapping his lips around the tip of Ashton’s cock and swirling his tongue. He pulled off and licked his hand before wrapping his fingers around Ashton’s base and giving it a light squeeze. He moved his hand up and down a few times before flicking his wrist at the top and grazing his thumb at the tip.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck, Luke, need your fucking mouth.” Ashton breathed out, panting heavily. Luke could practically hear Ashton’s heart beating hard and fast, or maybe that was his own. Either way, he obeyed Ashton and lowered his mouth down around Ashton’s dick. He took as much of him as he could while letting his hand take care of the rest.

He squeezed Ashton’s thigh with his other hand, tracing circles over the skin with his thumb. Luke sucked hard around Ashton’s length, hallowing his cheeks. Luke could feel his own cock twitch in his jeans, so he moved his hand from Ashton’s thigh to palm himself for a moment. Luke pulled back on Ashton’s cock a bit and kitten licked the tip, pumping his fist faster to make up for the absence of his mouth.

He sat back a bit to observe Ashton. His mouth was parted and his eyebrows were furrowed in a combination of pleasure and determination and his chest was moving up and down quickly as he breathed heavily and his knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard and Luke had never seen him look so beautiful.

Ashton looked over at Luke and groaned again, taking in his red lips plump from being around his cock and shiny with spit. Luke’s breathing was heavy as well and Ashton could tell that Luke was almost as close as he was.

Ashton took a quick peek at the road to make sure the coast was clear before swerving to pull over on the side of the road. He put the cark in park and turned to Luke and grabbed his face in his hands. Luke squeaked in surprise, and his hand was still moving quickly to jerk off Ashton while his older boyfriend kissed the life out of him. Ashton bit down on Luke’s lower lip hard and Luke let out a high pitched whine.

When Ashton pulled away, Luke chased after the kiss but Ashton moved one large hand into Luke’s hair and the other onto his shoulder, pushing him back down to finish what he started. “Gotta finish the job babe,” Ashton says with a smirk, “You’re the one who wanted it so bad.” Luke smirked at that as he happily leaned back down.

He suckled on the tip again before pulling off and running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Ashton’s cock, making his way down to Ashton’s balls. Luke went back up and took all of Ashton in his mouth and he felt Ashton grip his hair a little tighter. Luke wanted Ashton to make him do something, wanted him to force him to take his cock, so he moaned hoping Ashton would get the hint.

Ashton must have because he pulled Luke’s hair even harder this time while simultaneously pushing him down, just a little, to take more of his length into his mouth. Luke’s eyes were starting to water and he had to remind himself to breathe through his nose and to relax his throat, but he loved the way Ashton bucked his hips up to go deeper too much to stop.

Luke moaned, only making Ashton pull harder and thrust up into Luke’s mouth even more. Luke could feel Ashton’s cock twitch inside his mouth but before Luke could react Ashton’s body had gone tense and he was cumming down Luke’s throat. Luke pulled back just a bit so he could swallow it all easier and sucked Ashton through his orgasm, listening to his breath come out in pants and soft grunts.

Luke moved both his hands so he was gripping Ashton’s thighs again to help steady himself as he pushed himself up a bit. Ashton still had a hand tangled in Luke’s hair but his hand was relaxed now, no longer balled up into a fist, and his other hand was cupping Luke’s cheek. Ashton closed his eyes and leaned his head back, catching his breath and recovering from his orgasm.

And while Luke was ecstatic that he had made Ashton come like that, he was still painfully hard and Ashton had made no effort whatsoever to help him out with that.

“Ashtoooooon,” Luke whined again. Ashton opened his eyes and looked over at Luke sleepily, “Hmm?” Luke gestured down to his lap before saying, “A little help here?” Ashton chuckled and sat up to kiss Luke.

Ashton trailed his long fingers down Luke’s still scrawny chest before spreading his palm across Luke’s crotch. Ashton could tell Luke was so close that he wouldn’t even have to do anything else. Luke sucked in a breath at the pressure and shifted his hips up into Ashton’s hand, finally getting some relief. He was so close that he could feel his own legs shaking a bit.

“This good?” Ashton asked quietly. Luke nodded, “Y-yeah, s’good Ash,” he said quickly, breathing heavily. Ashton ducked his head to nip Luke’s collarbone while continuing to palm Luke through his jeans.

“Can’t wait to see you in those panties, Luke. Gunna look so pretty for me,” Ashton said darkly. Luke whined at that and continued to buck his hips up. He was so close he could feel the knot in his stomach about to burst. Ashton bit down on Luke’s collarbone before continuing, “Gunna be my little princess, yeah? Dress up for daddy?” And that was all Luke needed to hear before he came, his moans swallowed by Ashton’s mouth as he kissed him through it.

By the time Luke came down, Ashton had pulled away and was leaving lazy kisses on Luke’s shoulders. Luke sighed contently and reached up to brush Ashton’s hair off of his forehead. Ashton looked up at Luke and smiled, dimples showing and looking like a little kid on Christmas again. Luke smiled back at Ashton and Ashton leans in to press a soft kiss to Luke’s lips, much different than the ones they had been sharing that night.

“That was so great babe,” Ashton whispered, “You were so great.” Luke blushed red at the compliment, “Thanks,” he mumbled, looking away from Ashton’s gaze. Luke wasn't shy around his boyfriend, but he was surprised (and maybe a little embarrassed) with himself that he managed to be so assertive tonight and make the first move.

Ashton pushed Luke’s chin up, cupping it in his hand so Luke could look him in the eyes. “Are you really going to wear those panties for me?” Ashton asks Luke, his voice slow and soft. Luke’s eyes widened and he took his lower lip into his mouth.

“Of course,” he replied, “Wouldn't just lie about that would I?” Ashton let out a giggle as he shook his head slightly, “I should’ve known.” Luke giggled back and just looked at Ashton, scanning his eyes over a face that is already so familiar to him. Ashton seemed to be doing the same thing to look, but he was the first to break the silence.

“I love you Lukey, you know that right?” Ashton’s voice sounded unsure and his face looked worried, but it quickly returned to his usual grin when Luke nodded his head and just responded quietly, “Yeah I know Ash." He leaned in to leave a feathery kiss on Ashton’s lips, “Love you too.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [PART TWO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1781065) IS NOW UP
> 
> i don't own any of these characters and this is all a work of fiction, you know the whole spiel xx
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it! let me know what you think :)


End file.
